How To Tell
by Berde
Summary: Boys need girls for not knowing most of the simplest of things..Ron,you won't believe,didn't even know how to tell a girl he likes her. He almost didn't know he actually likes that girl! And even I know he was impossible, still, i taught him how to.. -Gin


**How to Tell**

by Berde

**DISCLAIMER: **JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all the characters herein, not me..thank you.

Boys aren't that hard to understand. Boys are complicated, but you can still see through them if you really want to…all you need is great amount of strength and patience because while you try to figure boys out, they can make your life a living hell in the process. Once understood, boys can be easily managed—although they would refuse to listen most of the time. Still, knowing the fact that girls are always—or more often than not—right than them, they'd follow anyway. Yes, even if it would cost them their pride.

Boys are pains-in-the-neck, but it's not a reason to disregard them, especially because they need us, girls. Yes. Boys need girls. Just take my brothers for example.

Bill didn't know how to look clean. With his long hair, pierced ears, and rough boots, this Gringotts spell-breaker really looks cool, but not clean. If he had not met Fleur Delacour, he would have always looked like a rock star; Charlie didn't know how to worry. Every year, he would go back to Romania with the dragons and breed them as if they were cuddly little puppies. He goes back home with burns and bruises, yet he still always want to return to his job. Since Granpa was once a dragon-breeder himself, it's Granma who worries for my brother the most; Percy didn't know how to rest. He always puts books, works, and family between his nose and the world. Penelope Clearwater had to remind him to take a breather occasionally; Fred and George both didn't know how to face a problem. If they won't look at it as a joke, they run away from it. Mum made them deal with their dilemmas, but guided them along the way; Ron, you won't believe, didn't even know how to tell a girl he likes her…he almost didn't become aware of liking that girl in the first place. Yes. It was a girl to help him with his crisis—yours truly. I had to teach him how to tell…And I'm sure, what I did spared Ronald Bilius Weasley the rest of his life.

"Just tell her, idiot." I snapped impatiently.

It was the summer after Ron, Harry, and Hermione's graduation. I just had my breakfast and went back to my room to do the last of my homework when my sixth brother burst in, looking aghast. He was pale, speaking indistinctly while pacing around the room. It took a while before he calmed down and finally put in the picture the news that Hermione was deciding whether to accept an offer to work at Bulgaria. Also, that she was asking for his opinion and will be arriving in the afternoon for a visit.

Clearly, Ron didn't want her to go. I know my brother wouldn't, especially to that place where his greatest rival, Viktor Krum, lives. And between his whines and denigrations, he suddenly gave away the words close to the one I've always known as a fact. _"I'll miss her!"_ for me was synonymous with _"I love her!"_

Since that, I've been trying to explain to him why he should tell Hermione he loves her. That it would definitely help her in her decision. But my brother, being an insufferable boy he is, was not taking any word I say.

"Thank you. That's very helpful, you know." he would reply sarcastically, not minding if we were going on about it for the nth time already.

"Look, Ron," I began once more, "It's either you tell her or not. There's no other option to let her know."

"Why don't _YOU_ tell her? You love talking anyway." He snapped, crossing his arms before his chest.

It was the Weasley Pride again taking over Ron, and it's not to be tolerated. "That's really sweet!" I shrieked, sounding excited then altered to my edgy tone when his face lit up. "Would you use your head!? I'm not the one in love with her!"

His jaw dropped. Hah! He didn't have a ready counter to that. "SO?!" was the best he was able to pull.

"So?!" I repeated. I was starting to enjoy the whole scenario. "Great. All right. How about this, let us make Harry tell her…or Viktor Krum…how's that?" He vehemently shook his head, as if in disbelief that I was acting that way. I raised my nose on him, challenging.

But I should have known he won't give up that easy. We have the same blood, I nearly forgot. "That's different. You're a girl…" he argued.

"Argh! Ron! I'm losing my head to you, I swear!" because I really was. I can't believe how small-minded he could be sometimes, although, I should be used to it already.

"You think it's _THAT _easy?" he looked halfhearted, and for a second I thought I would sit beside him and place an arm around his shoulders, just how I used to do when he would seem dejected. "What if she just looks at me after I say it? What if she laughs? What if she tells me she doesn't want to be friends with me again?" his voice was suddenly low.

"What if she hugs you and kiss you and tells you she feels the same? We would never know, won't we? Not until you do it." I said in a voice louder than I intended. I knew that all Ron would need is an amount of encouragement. _Patience._ I told myself.

"Why don't you tell Harry then, if you're so clever."

Patience suddenly evaporated! _No. No. Keep the patience_.

I heaved a sigh "That's different, Ron. I'm a girl." I sounded like Mum when I was two and I heard her explaining to Fred and George that they're older than Ron so they shouldn't bully him. I think that was the time they turned his teddy bear into a spider.

"So?!" and he sounded very much like the five –year-old twins then.

"A girl is not supposed to walk to a guy and tell him how she feels. She just waits…which is what Hermione is probably doing." I kept the Mum-like tone, which seemed to annoy Ron than grasp my words.

"Waiting, but not necessarily for me."

He looked funny, actually, sounding unfortunate and hopeful at the same time. But I gave him the satisfaction anyway. "Insensitive dolt!", I muttered under my breath,

"Me or Harry?" he beamed.

"Insensitive dolts, boys are."

"Thank you." He must have felt proud to have gotten into me.

"This isn't a joke Ron. You should be thankful I'm helping you. If you must know, Viktor Krum went up to me during your commencement and asked me if I could help him with Hermione." I lied.

His grin instantly disappeared. "Why would he do that?" he asked suspiciously.

I scoffed, "Because I'm Hermione's closest girl mate."

"He's so stupid. As if you'll help him. He knows we're siblings." He said with an air of confidence, imitating my scoff.

"Yes." His face lightened up. "But have you forgotten? Viktor's a little lost. He thinks it's Harry who has a thing for Hermione. While you, for him, is his fan."

"Git."

"Well, you are his fan."

His ears turned red. "Git."

"And it's not just him who asked for my help." I added another lie. This might wake him up.

He started "Smitten with Hermione? Who else?" words almost tumbling over each other.

"Neville." I said matter-of-factly.

"I thought Neville likes you." His eyes widened, finding the information incredulous.

"You're not listening. Didn't I just say, insensitive dolts boys are. If you'd just pay a little attention, you'd realize he's been crushing on her ever since. _AND_ if he's paying a little attention, he'd realize, she's been crushing on _SOMEONE_ else ever since."

"Someone who happens to be me." He sounded more hopeful. I couldn't see his face anymore as he walked to the window, his side was only visible to me.

"I'm not telling."

Ron stayed staring outside the burrow through my window. "Should be me. Because if you're helping me, then you wouldn't let me be humiliated."

"And why's that?" I couldn't help giggling as my brother sounded convinced now.

"Because we're siblings…my humiliation is yours…" he managed to joke.

"And so much for that…"

He finally faced me, "hey…" then dropped himself on the nearest couch.

"Well, exactly... so get up there and go tell her!" I said, redirecting the topic back to his confession.

"Ginny.." he protested scratching his share of our family's prominent red hair.

"Oh…you're such a loser!"

"Does she know?" he then stared at his hands, as if they suddenly became interesting.

"That you're a loser? I think everybody does."

"That I…" he paused embarrassed "…you know…"

"Maybe." I shrugged.

"What do you mean maybe. You told her already, didn't you?" he cried accusingly.

"I did not!" because I honestly didn't.

"But you told me!" he retorted.

"I did not!" and he knows I really didn't!

"Well, you just said--"

"--excatly!", I finished him as I knew precisely what I said. "Which means, I just agreed on something you figured out."

"So, have you agreed on something she'd figured out…" he asked sneakily.

"Yes."

His face lit up again. "Then why do I have to be the one to spill? If she has been liking me, why doesn't she go to me and tell?"

I almost banged my head into the desk. "You are impossible Ron! Really hopeless. Tell you what, Hermione doesn't deserve a prat like you. Get lost and…get lost!" I roared with my hand motioning him out of my room.

He didn't move. "Ginny, I don't bloody know how to do it, alright?"

"Tell her. Durr?!"

"That casual?"

"You can make it dramatic if that's where you're comfortable." I suggested, picturing on my mind Ron kneeling before Hermione, but the real Ron broke my trance.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, however I say, she'll probably think I'm joking, or something else."

I thought about what he just said. It did make sense, although I don't think Hermione would think it that way. "Just make it sound sincere." I finally said.

"How?"

Why did he have to be so clueless?! "Just pull it out of your chest, Ron, for Merlin's sake!"

"I might laugh." He replied honestly.

"Is it funny?"

"No. but weird. I mean, I'm used to shouting with Hermione, not being sugar-tounged with her."

"Well…" That was another fact hard to overlook. "If you're not ready for change, don't do it. Just sit there, in front of her, watch her, dream of her, and witness how someone else have her. Then rant for being the sixth Weasley. Much simpler, I reckon." It was my _you'll regret it_ made long.

"Brat." He didn't buy it.

"Thank you." I put out my tongue on him, and returned to my work. He'll eventually leave me if he gets bored staring at the ceiling of my room.

After a long silence, Ron spoke again "Ginny, if Harry comes to you and tell you he loves you, how would you take it?"

I was taken aback, but regained my composure. "Honest?" I asked.

"With all honesty, please."

"I might think you talked to him into doing that. if not you, then someone else...he probably won't do it on his own will." I answered with all honesty.

"See?" He made a point that I eat my own words.

But he just wouldn't win against me, with or without Harry being brought up in the topic. "I'm different from Hermione, Ron."

He snorted, "Girls are just alike. They're very doubtful. no matter how we show you, you still want to hear from us. How can we ever satisfy you? No. How can we ever understand you?" but did grow serious by the middle of his ranting.

"And do you think boys are so easy to understand? You always make us feel uncertain. Are we friends or not? Are we more than that or not? You know, if you can't be consistent with your actions, might as well say it. just so we'd know." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. I'll say…how's—" My brother stood up from his seat and let himself be absorbed in thoughts. After a while, he finally said "'Hermione, I like you.'"

I was pleased that he was finally determined to tell her. He was even practicing! But he was asking for my opinion, and there really was a flaw. "Not sincere."

"Why?" he pleaded.

"Do you just like her?"

He sighed impatiently. "Hermione, I think…"

I cut him off, another flaw "Dont' think, Ron."

"Hermione…I...Lo…Lov…"

Even more ridiculous. "Don't stutter! Are you so pressured in saying that?"

"Yes. You're pushing me to tell her."

I shook my head, "For your own good Ron. So that you won't lose her."

"We're still not sure about that."

Why do I have the feeling we're just never going to get over this? That we'll go on about this round and round…"I thought that was clear...the reason I'm helping you is because--"

"--you know she likes me back. But when did she tell you that? Exactly." Now he was demanding for details!

"You don't need to know that."

"Because, we don't know if just this moment or even before now, she has started to like someone else…" Uh-oh, my brother's losing it!!

"That's it! Now that's another reason to tell her, you're obviously losing it, and before you completely do...tell her." I begged.

"How?" he started pacing the room again.

"Surely, you're not that of a pea brain, are you? I told you so many times…Just. Spill. It."

"Hermione--"

"—will you stop pacing!" It was nauseous watching him.

He looked at me shocked. "And?", as if prompting me to go on.

"Well…say what you feel, don't hesitate, don't stutter, don't...Just…go on, try."

"I _am_ trying."

"Go on, then." I prodded, tapping the table before me.

He began again. "Hermione, do you..?"

I can't help cutting him off. I felt really sorry, but he wanted a flawless confession and my opinion, I'm giving them. "Don't ask either. Say!"

"I told you, it's not bloody easy!"

"You can write a letter." I suggested, just to avoid the looping of our conversation.

"For everyone to read? No way!" he bellowed, which I didn't mind because I wasn't really serious on the "letter" thing.

We were quiet again. He seemed to be lost on his own world. Well, he _was_ wasting my time. "So? Are we just going to look at each other?" I asked eagerly.

Without much ado, he started uttering again, "Hermione, don't laugh, but…"

"Do you boys like to complicate things?" I didn't mean to sound snappish but that's what it turned up.

"I'm trying, alright?" he snapped back.

"Pretend I'm her. This is the moment. Spill!" I commanded.

"Ok. Here goes." But he merely stared into space.

"I'm waiting." I had to remind him.

"Hermione..." Ron breathed out. His head fell into a bow. "…you're not Hermione."

Of course! That's why I said "_pretend"_, didn't I?

"You are impossible." We both got tired.

"Ok. Ok. Give me time to convince myself you're her."

For all I know, he was just killing time. "Wake me up when you're done."

"Ginny, a little support." If he just sounded pleading, but no, he was more like demanding!

"A little support?! What do you think I'm doing is? You know what I think the kind of support I'm giving you right now? I didn't even imagine I'll ever do--convince myself, even--to be this supportive...I feel like…I feel like _YOU_ and you're the _CHUDLEY CANNONS_!!"

I was surprised he didn't take that one seriously. "Wow. That's support."

"Yes. That bloody well is. So, before I lose my temper, much more my patience…Ron, you know what to do."

"Yes. Spill!"

"Indeed."

"Which is for my good!"

"Exactly."

"Here goes."

"Still waiting."

He fidgeted, "Can you…er...hold a book or something?"

"All right." I grabbed the nearest one. "I'm holding a book now. Do you need me to make a _Polyjuice_ potion, Ron? Do you think that would convince you?"

"Yeah. That would…but Gin, making a _Polyjuice_ potion is breaking about 50 school rules." He reminded with his sickening lopsided grin.

"Right, it does."

"And it takes a month to do that…and it's complicated to do...and there's an ingredient you can only get from Snape's office, but you wouldn't want to go there.."

"I know. I heard that story a hundred of times already. You know, when you and Harry turned to Crabbe and Goyle…" he cut me off, which I'm partly thankful because that was the worst year I had at Hogwarts and I don't want to go remembering it at that moment, especially when my brother had absorbed a good number of my energy.

"--and Hermione.."

I should've known he would just push that story to show off! "Ron. Should we get on? Since it's pretty clear we won't be needing a _Polyjuice_ potion?" I interrupted.

"Oh, we would…but since it's.."

"Ronald Weasley! Don't let me forget you are my older brother…don't.."

"All right...all right...here goes."

"Argh!" _Honestly!_

"Er…Ginnny?"

_What now? _"What Ron?" I asked crossly.

"I reckon I never told you I...how I feel about her."

"You haven't told her either but she figured out…" I answered desperately.

"How did you two figure out?"

_My brother was really insufferable! _"Ask Harry--"

"He told you? But I never told him...he didn't figure it out as well, did he?"

"Let me break a news to you Ron...I think the whole world has figured out...yes. I think everybody has before either of you and Hermione had." I answered groggily.

"How did that happen?" he was wide-eyed.

"Easy. No one ever went on denial."

"Denial? Me and Hermione?"

I was starting to enjoy it, apparently "Yes."

"And why nobody cared to tell us what they have figured out? Didn't anyone ever think we might be interested to know what we're on denial about?"

"What for? You'll figure out eventually…and you did, didn't you?" I sneered softly.

"And when both of us already know...and not to mention, everybody else...why is Vicky still writing to Hermione and Neville still smitten on her?" his voice was cracking.

Yes. I should have known he would ask about his adversaries, _Viktor Krum_ and _Neville Longbottom_. Although, I have to get Neville out of this after all these.

"Because there's no rule that says when two persons like each other, no one else can like them but themselves." I looked up at him to see his crimson face. I smiled.

"Why is the pressure on me? What's Hermione has to trouble about if she isn't thinking of a way on how to spill to me how she feels making it sound sincere and not funny, and not asking, and not hesitant, or pressured?" he was determined to know, believe me…with his hands flying in the air indignantly for answers.

"That's a good question…she's _waiting_." I stressed the last word.

"Why is she writing Vicky back if it's me she likes?" _Aha! Jealous!_

"She's not." I said honestly.

"She said she is!"

"I told her to tell you she is." Which I really did.

"Why?!" he demanded looking crestfallen.

"So you'd get jealous, then wake up to the fact that you can't afford to lose her. worked, didn't it?" I sneered again.

But it seemed like my presence was not being acknowledged. "We fought a lot of times because of that!" he muttered under his breath.

"Yes. I witnessed some of the rows myself." I was starting to get worried for Ron…Had he lost it already?

"I don't get it." he said to himself, but loud enough for me to hear.

"The point is, you both finally realized…and so it's a sign that you must make a move!" I clapped my hand and shrieked.

Finally, he looked up seriously, "Ok. So you're her." he pointed at the book which I brought closer.

"Uh-huh."

He nodded and started to speak. "Hermione, I love you…"

I saw some movements behind the door, which I only notice then that Ron forgot to lock; Two familiar figures. Believe me, I wanted to tell Ron. But he spoke as if there wasn't time left. And anyway, by the middle of his speech I seemed to have forgotten what I wanted to tell. His talk was interesting…and I couldn't help making faces with the amount of flaws he gave away.

"…well…I don't know exactly when...there was a time I hated you...bossy, know-it-all...then suddenly I hated how Malfoy calls you _Mudblood_...a foul name...but also because you aren't a dirty blood. You see, you're just too perfect to be dirty blood. Malfoy is! And Snape as well, when he tells you off-- and well, I do tell you off too. I don't know why, they just come out of my mouth…believe me, I hated every single fight we had, and I miss you so bad when you won't speak to me...but still wanted to fight with you...but not fight with you in a way. I mean, well, while we're fighting, that's the only time I get all your attention. From your books, from Harry, from your cat, from Ginny, from spew...I mean S-P-E-W...and all those important stuffs. I'm just too unimportant for you, I know that's why you're often snappish at me, I waste your time. I want to talk to you in a decent conversation but I'm not into intelligent conversations. I only know much about Quidditch. You know I'd be glad to talk about it with you, but did you really have to learn that through Vicky? I mean, Viktor…I really think he fancies you, even if you say he's just a friend...still, he's an international player...he's not good-looking and I'm not either, and at least he never makes you cry...but that's not a reason to like him over me. I mean, sod Viktor Krum! No, I mean, forget about him. I mean…er...I'm really...I'm threatened by him. I'm not smart, not rich, not popular…not very good at things--even on things I like...er...what am I good at anyway? I don't deserve you, but I think you should know anyway, and Ginny wants me to tell you..."

I have to double glare him for that particular one! Dragging my name into it! He seemed to have gotten my point. Although, he didn't quite absorb it.

"…not that I don't want to tell you...she said you already know so I thought there's no point in telling, but she also said my actions are confusing, so maybe I should say anyway...which I already said, remember? The first thing after your name? _I love you_? I mean, I'm not asking, I know I do. I do. I'm not thinking. I really am not...I just know I love you...and I'm not hesitant either, or pressured...and I don't think it's funny. Though it's a bit crazy, don't you think? After all those years…I'm crazy for you. Don't laugh. Don't get mad. Don't be disappointed. But don't just stare back…please do react. Positively, if you can help it. But if you really didn't like what I said, forget about it. Just like our fights. As if nothing happened. I want to have you, but if I can't, I don't want to lose you either. Which is a bit stupid because it seems that I already have you...but what I mean is have you not just as a best friend…you know...anyway, well...I suppose that's it. Ginny said just say it, that simple. I did. Although, I think not in a very simple way. But at least. Anyway, when I tell you, I'd make it simpler. This is only a practice, as obviously, you're not here…"

Well, that was what he thought anyway, an astound-looking-intensely-listening Hermione was pushed by a grinning-ear-to-ear Harry silently into the room. The latter motioned me to keep quiet. But I tried to warn Ron anyway by making more odd faces.

"…That's funny. I mean…funny because I have to think it's you in front of me, but it's really is my sister Ginny holding a book...not that anyone can be you as long as they hold a book. You're different...unique...well, you're glaring at me...or Ginny is glaring at me...I can't really tell...oh, I think it's Ginny, maybe she's saying I'm losing it…well, I just hope when you're really here, I'd remember how to tell you...not that I'd forget…but I might just...get nervous and all...and...now I wish you're already here and you've heard everything I said. It's not the very best speech, but I've pulled it out at least…oh, please, be here...be here a while ago...not now, it would be late now…I still have to practice more. This is worse than practicing spells for _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ exam...worst is, you can't help me with it...neither can Harry. I've said a lot already. By the looks of Ginny, it seems I've said too much. I must have angered you by now if you were just here...now I think it's good that you weren't...uh, I know I'm doing bad Gin…you can stop making face!" Ron bellowed presuming I had kept his focus.

"Ron." Came Hermione's almost inaudible voice from behind, even before I get to say a word.

My brother stiffened from his stand. He kept his eyes on me as if prodding me to blurt out a confession that I had planned it, or explanation, at least. But I didn't say a thing.

Harry cleared his throat to end the stretching silence. With this, Ron spun around to face them.

"Harry!" he shrieked. When he turned to a red-faced Hermione, his own face slowly adopted the reddishness of his hair. He swallowed, "Hermione." Still, his voice failed him and cracked.

"Yes." She answered with a shy smile, still not meeting his eyes.

"How long have you been there?" Ron asked to no one in particular.

Hermione lifted her head up at last. Her eyes revealed unshed tears, but her lips were curled together into a faint smile. "It doesn't matter...I love you back…"

I stood up from my seat and walked towards Harry while Hermione started speaking in the same pace Ron had a while ago.

"…and I admit that I'm a bossy, know-it-all...I'm not just a _Mudblood_, but am I really perfect? You are perfect. It hurts me before when you tell me off, and when we fight...but now that I know why we end up fighting...Ron, I would love to fight with you forever...so that you could have me and I can have you...both of our attentions just for ourselves. You're not unimportant to me and, well…you do waste my time a lot, but I don't mind! And we can still talk about Quidditch, Viktor didn't tell me everything. I didn't want him to. I want details from you…"

Harry and I noiselessly marched outside the room, although, we did linger for some more time to listen.

"…I love it when you talk about Quidditch and you're eyes are glistening. Viktor's just not like that. He's too serious. He's not good at lopsided grins. True that he never makes me cry, but he never makes me laugh either. And his hair isn't red, and he doesn't have freckles...and his arms aren't as long to wrap me around and still pat my head when I cry. His legs aren't as long, and I don't have to walk fast to catch up with him. I love catching up with you...and I love when you catch up with me when I'm running, and you only have to stride wider. I reckon, he can't make that kind of speech you just did. Saying everything in a not so simple way, but it was everything. Saying something and making a point that it's clear the intentions are...not asking, not hesitating, not pressured, not for fun...I love it...I love that you're crazy for me...I am crazy for you, you know. You didn't say too much…just enough…just exactly what I wanted to hear."

There was a long pause. From the outside, Harry and I were arguing if the two were already kissing. I pushed the door slightly open. The sight was a disappointment as they were just staring at each other like crazy…Well, they were self-proclaimed crazies anyway.

"You were there from the start?" Ron finally asked.

"Yes. But you wished I was anyway."

"Yes. I'm glad. At least you loved the speech, and you love me...and I don't have to make more practices of that...and I don't have to think of how to pull that out again…at least you've already heard…"

"Yes." Hermione giggled softly.

"That's why Ginny was already making faces since I started." Ron said in his "_now I get it_" tone.

"Yes. We do owe her…" she agreed.

"Yes. We'll get to her later. I'm enjoying it that I have you all to myself right now."

My heart swelled with pride, and I felt my cheeks turn pink even, Harry was giving me an approving smile.

"But not to fight." I heard Hermione joked.

"But you love fighting."

"Yes. But not now." She insisted sweetly.

"Yes."

"Later. Maybe."

"After we get to Ginny…" Ron seemed to be really grateful to me as he has mentioned my name in quite a number...even on his speech.

"...thank her." Now Hermione's as grateful as my brother, I can tell. "…and Harry."

Harry beamed beside me.

"Yes. For what?" I heard Ron asked.

"For having told me whatever Ginny must have told you."

"Did he?"

"_I'm pretty sure I did._" Harry sniggered furtively, with both his hands before his mouth.

"_Shh.._" I had to remind him. Ron and Hermione continued talking nonsense with each other, but seemed to be enjoying it nevertheless.

"Uh-huh...and the whole world, as well..."

"Figured out before we did."

"Yes."

Ron breathed out a derisive laugh. "Looks like Harry _did_ have the same discourse as Ginny's."

"Did Ginny say we were '_in denial'_?"

"Yeah. Were we really?"

Harry and I rolled our eyes.

"Think so."

"Well…yes, maybe…but not anymore." Ron added defensively.

"No. Not anymore." Hermione agreed.

"I love you." We almost didn't catch that soft hiss of my brother.

Hermione answered also in a whisper, "I love you back."

Despite the longing to witness the next episode, which I was sure would be a lot interesting, Harry pulled the door shut. He nodded at me to the stairs, and I started to lead the way.

"Ron's room, I've something to tell you." He breathed on my neck. The warm air sent shivers up to my spine, and I realized I wouldn't need to see what happened next to my brother and his other best friend anymore.

Boys aren't exactly that bad. After they turn your world upside down, they make a point to bring everything to an end that is just so damn priceless.

And by the way, just to add, Harry didn't know how to tell as well, Hermione had to help him out with that.

**AUTHOR's NOTE: **I know..I have a pending fic, I'm still working on that, I swear! Anyway, was it too long for a one-shot? I still hope you liked it. Please do review! I would really very much appreciate it.


End file.
